


Where are my brothers?

by GMRivers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Clone Wars, During Canon, Family Loss, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Inspired by Poetry, Loss of Identity, Order 66, Poetry, Post-Order 66, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMRivers/pseuds/GMRivers
Summary: A poem that takes a look at a clone trooper's life.





	Where are my brothers?

A Star Wars Poem by G.M. Rivers 

Inspired by Qoholeth's "It will be done my lord"

━━━━━━❯✷❮━━━━━━

Where are my brothers? 

I asked when I was small. 

Have they joined up with the others? 

Have they answered the call? 

"It does not concern you." 

My trainer answered then. 

I let it go, I was still new. 

I never saw them again. 

Where are my batchmates? 

I said, leaving the shuttle. 

Did they need new armor plates? 

Did they just up and scuttle? 

"Their ship got here early." 

My commander then said. 

The battle went poorly, 

And my brothers were dead. 

Where is the captain? 

I asked as I took cover. 

Did he find some droids to flatten? 

Is he helping out a brother? 

"He got shot by a clanker!" 

A shiny trooper said. 

I could have sworn I saw him shudder 

before a droid blew up his head. 

Where is my general? 

I thought, blaster in hand. 

Will this be his funeral? 

Is there no countermand? 

And then, to my horror, 

I found my dear friend. 

I should have been stronger, 

But I still brought his end 

Where is my honor? 

I thought, bitter with pain. 

What a perfect little soldier, 

With a chip inside his brain. 

"They made us into monsters!" 

I heard some clones cry. 

They then grabbed their blasters. 

By their own hands they'd die. 

Where are my brothers? 

I asked as I fell down. 

Did their will die for another's? 

Do they too feel like they'll drown? 

"It is not our concern." 

The galaxy replied. 

And I felt my soul burn, 

Like my family as it died. 

\------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars


End file.
